


Good Omens One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Smut (mentioned), they’re in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shenanigans with your favorite celestial beings





	1. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley loves his angel a lot and doesn’t often express it, but this time he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s smut in this chapter! it’s not explicit though

Crowley never saw himself as the emotional type, really. Or least, that’s what he tried to portray himself as. He always tried to act like this big, merciless, demon that didn’t care about anyone but himself, but there was always someone (Aziraphale) there to crack down his facade and get to the things that Crowley really didn’t want to reveal.  
When he had met the angel, he swore God had never and created, and will never create anything again, as beautiful as Aziraphale. He had cracked the demons heart open and from his chest, and words, even his eyes flowed nothing but adoration and fondness. But the angel didn’t have to know that.  
As the centuries past, Crowley’s love for the angel only grew. It grew to the point that if Aziraphale even smiled at him, or said his name (Satan forbid he call him “dear boy”) a certain warmth spread through his chest and to his whole body. It almost felt like hellfire, only it was comforting and left the demon breathless rather than invigorated.  
Eventually, the angel returned his affections and Crowley couldn’t be happier. Of course, even with this new relationship, the demon didn’t show his emotions like he’d wanted to. Most days he wanted to do nothing more than just lay with Aziraphale, kiss him all over, and tell him over and over how in love he was. But he couldn’t do that, of course; the demon could risk his reputation, nor his dignity.  
The unwanted bursts of emotions weren’t the only thing that came with the relationship. Sex wasn’t important to Crowley, it never had been, despite being a demon. And of course it hadn’t been too important to Aziraphale, so they just hadn’t for the longest time, which was fine.  
But things happen after a few glasses of wine, and a few soft kisses turning into something heavier, gentle touches turned into fire being dragged across each other’s skin. The feelings of mutual pleasure and and the beauty of Aziraphale was almost too much for the demon. Crowley felt as if he was drowning in the heat and his love for his angel.  
After the pair had finished, Crowley couldn’t breath. The emotions he had held back this entire time were all flooding forward and making the demon feel like he could float back up to heaven all over again. Before he realized it, tears welled up in his eyes and he fell forward against the angels chest to hide them.  
Sensing something was wrong, Aziraphale miracled the mess between them away and wrapped his arms around the demon gently. It was almost like he understood, like he could feel everything he was feeling, only Aziraphale showed it in crinkled up eyes and warm smiles.  
“I love you,” Crowley whispered against his skin, tears still slipping from his eyes. This only prompted the angel to hold him closer.  
“I love you as well, Cr-“  
“No, y’ don’t understand.” He then sat up, deciding that if he was going to be vulnerable and cry after having sex, no, making love, then he was going to be confident about it. “I love you, angel. I’m in love with you. Every time you look at me I feel like ‘m on fire. You make me feel shit and it’s bloody annoying, but I wouldn’t change damn thing.”  
Aziraphale paused, processing his words, before the fondest smile etched into his face. Crowley nearly choked. “I’m very in love with you too, dear boy. Don’t cry, alright?” The angel reached up and gently wiped away his tears.  
The pair then stayed on the couch for the rest of the evening, just cuddling, and existing with each other. Later, when the credits were rolling and Aziraphale had long since fallen asleep, Crowley smiled gently at the full feeling in his heart. He dozed off with that smile, and when he awoke it returned, as he was greeted with Aziraphale’s own smile. w


	2. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has some concerns, and Crowley is pissed

Aziraphale has been acting strangely, he had been less optimistic, and less talkative than usual. Crowley was concerned, to say the least. The angel only ever did this when something troubling was on his mind. At first the demon let it go, thinking perhaps his companion would let it go and be back to his usual self, but that didn’t seem to be the case. So, after a day out and they were driving home (Crowley decided to go a bit slower this time around since Aziraphale wasn’t feeling well), he finally thought he’d ask.   
“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked gruffly, reaching over and turning the radio down. Aziraphale pauses and glanced over at the demon, seemingly just being pulled from his head. “Hm? Oh, it’s nothing, Crowley. No worries,” the angel dismissed, turning back towards the window. Crowley merely huffed, but kept his composure. Azi surely wouldn’t open up if he lost his temple. “Oh that’s bollocks, come on. Tell me what’s bothering you.”   
Aziraphale sighed, fumbling with the perfectly tailored hem of his coat. It was a miracle in its self how the strings hadn’t been frayed since the angel had gotten it that hundred years ago. “Well, it’s nothing really, but with everything that’s happened, and what we’ve done, what I’ve done, I can’t help but what wonder if...” He trails offs. Crowley waits, to see if he’ll finish, but gets impatient. “Wonder what?” The other inhales gently. “Wonder if I’ll, fall because of what I’ve done.” Crowley had never slammed on the brakes harder.   
Aziraphale yelped and gripped onto the seatbelt tightly. “*Fall?* If those feathery fucking pricks or your all mighty leader think they’re going to make you fall, they’ve got another thing coming-“ “Crowley-” “No! This is bullshit, angel!” And the demon begins rambling, threatening the other angels in earnest. Aziraphale sighed and calmly waited for the other to finish. Crowley was nearly on fire he was so angry, by eventually he paused to catch his breath.   
The angel took his chance to speak. “It would make sense really,” he started. Crowley looked over at him incredulously. “*Make sense?!*” Aziraphale gently put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, and it did. “I’m an angel, I’m supposed to be a faithful and loyal follower of god. I’m supposed to fight for god.” The demon sneered but said nothing.   
“But I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to fight in wars, or live like that until the end of time. I mean, even I started to question Her. So I surrounded myself with my books, and humans, and you.” Crowley would have softened a bit if the circumstances weren’t different.  
“And I feel much better this way. I’m quite happy here. But I can’t help but think about how bad of an angel I am. I’m not supposed to be this way, but it’s my fault I am.”  
Crowley felt unbelievably angry, but didn’t show it. His anger would probably fright his angel. “Aziraphale, you listen to me.” The demon was facing him fully now. “You’re the *best* damn angel there is, and do you wanna know why? Because you’re not like the other ones. The other ones are bloody assholes. You are an extraordinary angel, and if you fall, we can be fallen together, alright?”  
Aziraphale looked at him, tears bubbling up in his eyes (curse his sensitivity), but a fond smile was etching into his face. Without thinking, he leaned forward and hugged Crowley. The demon tensed, not being very used to hugs, but he wraps his arms around the other regardless (the warmth in his chest was unmistakable, as he felt it every time Azi smiled).   
“Thank you, Crowley. That means a lot.” Crowley nodded against him and let a loving smile cross his lips. “Whatever, angel. Let’s get you back to your shop.”  
The two traveled back to London, and the Bentley stopped in front of Aziraphale book store. The pair sat silently in the vehicle, neither not really knowing how to proceed. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow I presume.” Crowley nodded in agreement. “Of course ya will. Now get out of my car.”  
Aziraphale grinned and got out, but before he shut the door he turned back to his friend. “You know, you can be nice when you want.” The demon paused, his brows furrowing. At least he wasn’t angry this time. With that, the angel shut the door and disappeared into his shop.  
Crowley sat in his car for a while, simply rethinking the day and the events that had occurred in the last hour. Slowly, a sappy grin crossed his face and Love of my Life by Queen started playing. Maybe he could be nice, but only to Aziraphale.


End file.
